


[Podfic] The Worse (or Better) for Wine

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Philadelphia Story (1940)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: Mike has found the wrong side of a wine bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Worse (or Better) for Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Worse (or Better) for Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37411) by [Farasha Silversand (Farasha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha%20Silversand). 



  


**Length** : 11min 28sec

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Worse%20or%20Better%20for%20Wine.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/worse-or-better-for-wine) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
